


Praise Kink

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crucible, F/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter





	Praise Kink

 

   “ _It’s the exhibition match OF THE CENTURY! The CRUCIBLE HIMSELF versus the WOMAN WHO CONQUERED THE COMPETITION! Call in sick, kick the kids out of the room, and turn up the volume because you're not going to to want to miss a SECOND of this HISTORIC MATCH!”_

_Ikora works the camera with just a coy smile and the shotgun braced over her shoulders but that’s all it took to steal hearts all over the City a few short years ago. Shaxx offers a hand in good sportsmanship and she returns the gesture before their Ghosts whisk them off to their starting points._

 

“You're doing so well,” Ikora coos. “So good. Stay hard for me.”

   Shaxx does, aided by the refreshing Light she coaxes along the crease of each thigh but convinced he could do it through sheer force of desire to please her for as long as she asks.

 

   _She kills him first. He forgot how quickly she can move- deadly grace hidden under constant composure. He is reminded why she was champion with a neat cluster of lead to the back._

_The next round is his. He channels all the Light he can scrape from the world around him and produces one explosive finisher. She can't blink away fast enough and the wave of Arc wipes her signature from his helm's radar. Excessive. Flashy. But it is an exhibition match and Shaxx can imagine the roar of spectators as clearly as he can feel Ikora's glare from her respawn point across the arena._

 

   “Amazing,” Ikora breathes, eyes rolling back in her head as Shaxx snaps his hips up with a strangled grunt. She shivers and flexes her molten walls to milk every drop from Shaxx's latest orgasm. Her eyes are glazed blissfully, lips swollen from biting and kissing, and skin slick with exertion when she stretches atop the Titan's long torso to caress the sensitive space behind his ear with the tip of her nose. “You're amazing. With the most beautiful cock. The most beautiful, thick, strong cock that fills me just right.”

   Shaxx shudders against each consonant that pops from Ikora's mouth and hums with each pointed roll of her hips as she smears the mess between them. 

   "Now, let's try again. I know you can make me come one more time.”

 

   _They stand at two rounds each. Ikora has yet to unleash a showstopping move but Shaxx speculates it's possible she doesn't have the Light to do so- too much spent blinking around corners to disengage firefights before reappearing somewhere more to her advantage. But now Shaxx is attuned to her Light and can track each short teleportation with a keenness bordering on instinct. He feels the pop behind him- her Light breaking when velocity and distance exceeds shielding and displacement reaches its limit. On the tail of the sharp snap is a terrifying swell of power. Shaxx forms a shield, Void imperfectly spread in his haste to get something between him and Ikora's Nova Bomb. The shield takes the brunt of the blow but warps and dissipates just as he redirects Ikora's attack to the side. Impact creates a violent spray of earth and icy needles stab at Shaxx's left flank- the damage minimized but not escaped entirely._

_Shaxx's critical error was assuming she'd thrown everything she had. By the time he can distinguish the second swell of Void from the lingering pull of his own broken shield and the remains of Ikora's first blast, the second Bomb is already formed in her hand. His sidearm is empty, Ikora's attack perfectly timed, so Shaxx follows the only path left to him and charges. If he can get in close enough before she can detonate..._

 

   “Excellently done,” Ikora purrs playfully as she rides the last few twitches of utterly spent dick. She wraps her arms around Shaxx's neck and brushes an amused kiss against his jaw. “Good boy.”

    Shaxx huffs against her temple while he focusses on regaining breath. Ikora lifts her head and she smiles, warm and radiant. The Titan's heart flutters.

    " _You_ ,” Shaxx rumbles as he hauls her higher on his chest to kiss her silly, “are a goddess. My Freya. My Bast. My Athena. My Eos. Perfection given form.”

   Ikora chuckles but doesn't argue. Instead, she sighs contentedly as she relaxes into the warmth beneath her. Shaxx pets at her shoulders and strokes the nape of her neck as the they both drift toward sleep.

 

   “ _They're down! Ikora and Shaxx are BOTH DOWN! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE, FOLKS! A TIE! IT'S A TIE!  Holy smokes! Never have I seen two contenders so evenly matched. I think I speak for us all when I say I'm dying to see these fierce competitors meet for a rematch sometime soon!”_

 


End file.
